Morir, para vivir eternamente junto a ti
by Hayley Dreams
Summary: Inspirado en "All Around Me" de Flyleaf: Ella lo perdio en un accidente, él murio y ella no pudo evitar sumergirse en el dolor de la depresion.Soñaba con él cada noche, y al despertar, se daba cuenta de la triste realidad: "Estoy viva" Repetia cada mañana


"Ninguna historia puede ser buena sin un cierre. Debe haber cierre, porque es la condición humana". Stephen King.

El lugar en el que estábamos era el mismo de cada sueño. A mi alrededor, todo estaba completamente oscuro, sólo él iluminaba parte del lugar. Él brillaba con luz propia, iluminándose a él, y también a mí, dando a saber que en ese momento, en mi sueño, sólo nosotros dos importábamos, y éramos el centro de todo.

Su piel, tan blanca y pálida, brillaba sola en aquel lugar, iluminándonos a él y a mí, pero no hasta el punto de cegarme. Su cabello rubio estaba algo largo, caía a los costados de su rostro, enmarcando sus suaves, delicadas pero también masculinas, y perfectas facciones. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, puestos en mí, única y exclusivamente en mí. Sonreí.

No sabía si es que era un ángel, ni tampoco si es que no lo era realmente, pero eso parecía. Un bello y perfecto ángel que estaba sentado frente a mí, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa, y con expresión de ternura. Se veía tan hermoso, tan encantador, tan deslumbrante que no me importaría quedarme viéndolo siempre, sin tomar en cuenta el correr de los minutos, de las horas, de los días...

Había soñado con él todas las noches, desde la primera semana después de su muerte, todas las noches él se adueñaba de mis sueños, y siempre estábamos en ese lugar, mirándonos a los ojos, diciéndonos pocas palabras, pero que con esas bastaban para decirnos todo, como si las palabras sobrasen en ese lugar, nuestro lugar.

—Eric, ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? —pregunté con expresión de tristeza.

Él sonrió también tristemente.

¿No se suponía que un ángel tenía que siempre sonreír?

—Ya sabes la razón, Cassie —dijo mirándome con ternura.  
—Podemos... Puedo hacer algo por eso, ya sabes...  
—No —dijo cortante—. Cassie, mírame —dijo acercándose a mí, y yo hice lo mismo.

Nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. En esos momentos, recordé las muchas veces que besé sus labios antes del accidente, cuando todo estaba bien, las muchas veces que mi lengua jugó con la suya, las muchas veces que nos entregamos al otro por amor, dándonos a conocer que éramos los únicos, lo más importante y eso era lo único real.

—Tienes que vivir, salir adelante —dijo él.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me había dicho lo mismo. ¿Pero es que no entendía que no podía vivir sin él? ¿No podía entender que mi realidad era horrible ahora que él no estaba, y que sólo podía ser feliz en mis sueños, junto a él?

No encontraba una razón para todo aquello. No le encontraba un motivo lógico al levantarme y salir al exterior, a la realidad, donde todas las personas del luchan por ser felices y fingen que nada les importa, que ignoran el dolor que alguna vez sintieron o que están próximo a sentir. Cada día estaba más segura de que lo mejor sería abandonar la vida e irme, con Eric, sea donde sea que estuviera, y dejar que mi cuerpo fuera lo único que me recordara en la tierra. Cada día estaba más arrepentida de no haberme atrevido ese día, hacía tres meses, a deslizar con fuerza el filo del cuchillo sobre mi garganta.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, por más que buscaba alguna razón para continuar cada día, no podía. No tenía a nadie a mi lado, estaba sola en la realidad, en la vida de afuera, la vida que no estaba en mis sueños. Mi familia me ignoraba, se preocupaban de mí por obligación y porque era estrictamente necesario. No dejaban de recordarme que la muerte de Eric había sido mi culpa, y comenzaba a creerme eso.

No lograba encontrar alguna gota de esperanza, o alguna llama de ilusión que me hiciera extinguir mis pensamientos y opciones, algo que me indicara que en el mundo sí había algo de felicidad para mí, pero no lograba hacerlo. Era imposible, porque sabía que no era así. Eric se había ido, para siempre del mundo de los vivos, y con él, se había ido mi alma, mi felicidad, y mi corazón.

Mi vida había empeorado considerablemente desde la muerte de Con él llevábamos seis años juntos, y lo amaba más que a nadie en este mundo. Tengo sólo veintitrés años, y lo conocí cuando tenía diecisiete.

Lo amaba, era feliz junto a él, y él me amaba a mí. Teníamos un futuro planeado, juntos, soñábamos con ser felices. Pero todo cambió por un estúpido hombre que se le ocurrió conducir ebrio una noche.

—No quiero hacerlo —dije segura de mis palabras—. Tú no estás en mi realidad, sólo en mis sueños, y aquí quiero estar. Quiero morir, para vivir eternamente contigo, aunque sea en las tinieblas, o en el cielo, no me importa si es contigo.  
— ¿Y tú familia, tus amigos? —preguntó él.  
—Ellos me ignoran, no entienden el dolor que sufro todos los días, cuando no te tengo... Ellos me miran con reproche, con odio, no me entienden, si fuera por ellos yo estaría en la calle… O mejor, estaría contigo…  
—Cassie... Tienes que despertar...  
—No... Eric, no...

Odiaba cuando decía eso. Aunque sonara como una súplica, sabía que no lo era. Era un aviso, diciéndome que iba a despertarme realmente, que dejaría de verlo y saltaría al mundo real, saltaría al lugar donde todo era dolor y tristeza a mi alrededor.

—No, Eric, quiero quedarme junto a ti —supliqué, al borde de las lágrimas.  
—Te amo —susurró.  
—Yo también.

Se inclinó sobre mí para depositar un suave y corto beso en mis labios, pero yo alargué aquel contacto, aunque su piel me quemara e hiciera arder la mía, no me importaba, necesitaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Entonces, comencé a desaparecer, nuestro lugar secreto dejó de verse a mi alrededor, al igual que él.

Entonces, la habitación volvió a mí cuando abrí los ojos.

—Estoy viva —dije sentándome en mi cama. Esas dos palabras las pronunciaba cada mañana, después de cada sueño con él. Llevaba soñando con Eric todas las noches, desde el accidente, siempre él se adueñaba de mis sueños.

Miré por la ventana... aún era de noche.

Me puse de pie, y sentí una fuerte furia embargarme por completo.

Pasé el brazo extendido por mi repisa, botando todos los libros al suelo, tomé mi mesita de noche, y la lancé contra la pared, mientras el cajón se abría y caía al suelo. Empujé el escritorio de mi computador al suelo, y éste se rompió al instante. Deslicé mis manos extendidas por la superficie de mi tocador, y boté mis perfumes, mis cremas, frascos y demases. No me importaba causar un desastre.

Destruí todo lo que se me interpuso, mientras lloraba sin poder parar. Necesitaba descargarme, desahogarme, y me importaba bastante poco que fuera mi habitación la víctima de mi ira, de mi dolor demostrado físicamente.

Me paré en el medio de la habitación, y, de repente, todo a mi alrededor se volvió borroso, y caí de rodillas al suelo, con la respiración convirtiéndose en un jadeo y el corazón acelerado. Apoyé mis manos en el suelo, y bajé la cabeza.

—Tranquila, no te alteres —sentí su voz cerca, como si estuviese a mi lado, susurrándome al oído.

A pesar de saber que era mi imaginación, o quizás no, giré mi cabeza, para verlo, pero seguía estando sola, él no estaba ahí.

—Eric... —pronuncié apenas su nombre, sintiendo cómo el aire se iba de mi cuerpo.

—Tranquila, inhala, exhala... —su voz se sentía tan cerca, sentía incluso su aliento rozándome la piel y mi cuello. Lo sentía cerca, lo sentía junto a mí.

Le obedecí, e inhalé y exhalé aire, intentando controlarme para no desmayarme y perder la consciencia...

Dejé de hacerlo, perder la consciencia por unos momentos sería perfecto para verlo, a Eric, en mis sueños... Volver a soñar, volver a tenerlo frente a mí, como tanto me gustaba, aunque no fuese real…

—Ni lo pienses —dijo su voz, que ahora estaba frente a mí.

Levanté la cabeza, y lo miré, él estaba ahí, de pie en mi habitación, mirándome con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria, pero de compasión.

Aunque mi habitación fuese un desastre, él la iluminaba por completo, haciéndola incluso bonita.

—No lo soporto más... —susurré, con voz temblorosa, mientras lo miraba suplicante.  
— ¿Por qué? —preguntó agachándose frente a mí—. Cassandra, sólo han pasado cuatro meses, más adelante lo superarás...  
— ¿Quieres que te olvide? ¿Quieres que olvide todo lo nuestro, que olvide todo lo que vivimos algún día?  
—No me refiero a eso —dijo con voz seria, pero me permití continuar.  
—No puedo, no quiero que haya un "más adelante", no lo soportaría —dije llorando, las lágrimas se deslizaban rápidas por mis mejillas.

Lo amaba, mucho, y si es que él también me amaba, entonces, ¿Cómo podía esperar que yo saliera adelante sin él? Él lo era todo para mí, yo estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida para irme con él, aunque me estuviese introduciendo en un mundo oscuro, donde nadie sabe dónde está, me importaba nada, quería estar con él, aunque estuviese muerta.

Alargué mi mano hasta una navaja que estaba en el suelo, la tomé, y coloqué la punta del filo en mi cuello.

—Eric... Toma mi mano, te la doy —dije extendiendo mi mano libre hacia él—. Ahora tú eres dueño de mí, todo lo que soy. Tú dijiste que nunca me dejarías, te creo, creo...  
—Te amo, no lo olvides —susurró.  
—Yo también.

Entonces, deslicé con fuerza y rapidez el filo del cuchillo sobre mi garganta, el estremecedor y terrible dolor me embargo, pero mi habitación se vio iluminado por una intensa luz blanca, que me cegó, Eric tomó mi mano, y sentí arder mi piel ante su contacto.

Todo se volvió blanco, Eric aún estaba frente a mí, y el dolor cesó. Entonces, la piel de Eric ya no me quemó, la luz dejó de ser cegadora, y mi corazón dejó de latir.

La siguiente imagen que vi, fue mi cuerpo, en el suelo de mi habitación, con mis ojos derramando lágrimas rojas, y un charco de sangre proveniente de mi cuello.

Sentí la mano de Eric tomando la mía, y lo supe, juntos por siempre, eternamente.

* * *

_Hola!! Me presento, soy Hayley, mucho gusto xd._

_Esta cancion esta inspirada en la cancion "All around me" de la banda "Flyleaf", es como rock alternativo o pop punk._

_http:// hayleydreams. blogspot .com (recuerden quitar los espacios)_

_En mi blog tengo la letra de la cancion (originalmente en ingles) y tambien tengo el enlace a la cancion en español, y tambien al video de la cancion._

_¿Un review con su opinion?_

_Gracias por leer, saludos!_


End file.
